Et pourtant
by ton-ombre
Summary: Quand on se deteste, il n'y a que l'amour qui semble impossible ... Et pourtant, la barriére est rapidement franchie . James et Lily vont l'apprendre par eux mêmes ... JPLE


Quand on se déteste … il n'y a que l'amour qui semble impossible

Et pourtant …

Et pourtant Chapitre 1 : Quand on se déteste … 

Lily Evans se brossait les cheveux tranquillement dans la salle de bain du dortoir des filles de la maison Gryffondor . Elle était belle du haut de ses 14 ans et attirait tous les regards de tous les élèves de la gente masculine de poudlard …ou non …

Ses longs cheveux roux et frisés tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules .

Lily rangea sa brosse pour aller préparer ses valises . D'ici quelques heures , elle serait loin du château de Poudlard . Ce n'était pas les vacances , mais Lily allait en stage en entreprise , comme tous les élèves de quatrième année . Le stage durerait trois jours . Et Lily allait passer trois jours très instructifs pour elle , à la Gazette du Sorcier . Et oui , Lily Evans rêvait d'être journaliste !

Mais le seul hic pour Lily était que ces trois jours , elle allait les passer en compagnie de son meilleur ennemi , alias James Potter , qui faisait aussi son stage à la Gazette du Sorcier .

Lily se mit une pointe de maquillage , comme à son habitude , enfila sa plus belle robe , et oui elle voulait faire bonne impression pour son arrivée à la Gazette ! Elle était blanche , avec un décolleté plutôt provocateur et des bretelles en spaghettis .

Lily sortit de la chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle . Quand elle arriva dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle . Elle était la seule à manquer à l'appel .

Elle fit un sourire ravissant et la moitié des regards se retourna . Les regards féminins . Ceux des garçons eux étaient toujours fixés sur elle . Avec élégance , Lily alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor , à côté de Jeanne Roy , sa meilleure amie , une française . Malheureusement pour Lily , Jeanne était assise aux côtés des maraudeurs – donc de James Potter ! – parce qu'elle sortait avec Sirius Black et les deux tourtereaux filaient le parfait petit amour d'adolescents pendant que Lily devait supporter de traîner avec les maraudeurs pendant une – trop grande pour elle ! – partie de ses journées avec les maraudeurs – donc avec James Potter ! - .

- Dis donc Lily , tu es ravissante aujourd'hui !

Fit Remus Lupin , un des maraudeurs qui était plutôt gentil .

- Merci Remus .

répondit Lily

- Hé Evans ! Tu joues les chaudasses ! T'espère faire bander qui habillée comme ça ? Severus Rogue ? Même lui ne banderait pas en pensant à cela ! A côté de ta couleur carotte , je préfère même ses cheveux gras !

répliqua James Potter .

- Oh ! Ta gueule Potter ! Tu fais chier le monde dés le matin toi … je vois pas comment tu fais pour avoir des amis … tu dois les payer … et cher … mais bon étant donné que tu as les moyens et que tu t'amuses à balancer de la tune par les fenêtres …

rouspéta Lily

- Et toi , je vois pas comment Jeanne fait pour te supporter ! Tu dois lui faire pitié à force de lui pleurer dessus tout le temps …

lança Potter

- Putain Potter ! Tu la fermes ou je t'en fous une dans la gueule ! Et saches qu'avec moi c'est pas un bidon sortilége à la con qu'on apprend en cours, mais plutôt une droite directe à la Moldue qui te fera une marque bien visible !

- Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi , carotte …

- Tu ferais mieux d'avoir peur de moi , petit Potter . je fais de la boxe depuis que j'ai neuf ans …

- Oulala ! J'ai peur de la très méchante Evans qui fait de la bo-boxe-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Je vais me faire pipi dessus ! J'ai peur de la très méchante Lily Evans qui a peur du vide …

- Potter !

Lily ne se retint pas et mit une jolie droite à la Moldue dans la tronche d'ange du petit con de Potter .

- Bordel ! Evans ! Tu te prend pour qui t'as pas le droit de me frapper …

- Putain , VOS GUEULESSSSSSSSSSSS ! TOUT LE MONDE VOUS REGARDE !

cria Jeanne Roy qui venait de perdre son calme habituel .

Voyant que les deux adolescents s'arrêtaient de se crier dessus , elle redevint zen et afficha son sourire angélique avant d'embrasser son petit ami qui n'en revenait pas de son attitude, elle qui était habituellement si posée .

On entendit un raclement de gorge et tous les bruis se suspendirent . Albus Dumbledore s'était levé et demandait la parole … à sa manière …

- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous passer une excellente journée et que le temps sera superbe … mais malheureusement je ne suis pas là seulement pour vous parler de la pluie et du beau temps mais plutôt pour annoncer aux élèves de quatrième année que leur première journée de stage en entreprise débute … MAINTENANT ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous . Les représentant des entreprises ne sont pas encore arrivés , mis à part celui de la Gazette du Sorcier . Je demande donc à James Potter et ainsi qu'à Lily Pott- non désolé Evans ( regard noir de la part de Potter et de Lily ) de se rendre dans mon bureau . Bonne journée à tous !

Lily et Potter se levèrent en même temps , synchronisés et se rendirent dans la plus grande discrétion qu'ils le pouvaient jusqu'au bureau de professeur Dumbledore, ce qui était difficile puisque tous les regards de la salle étaient posés sur eux …

- Bonjour , je suis Sammy Blaynton , journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier . Vous êtes bien les stagiaires ?

- Oui , moi c'est James Potter, mon père , Eric Potter est auror , et l'autre horreur c'est Lily Evans , la plus grosse pommée que je connaisse …

- Ah oui , je connais Eric … vous lui ressemblez beaucoup …vous avez la même disons hum … vantardise …

Lily éclata de rire pendant que Potter se renfrognait .

- Moi c'est Lily Evans , comme a dit l'autre con .

- Enchanté . On dirait que vous ne filez pas le parfait amour tous les deux …

- ON SE DETESTE !

firent James et Lily en même temps .

- C'est dommage , vous iriez bien ensemble …

- QUOI ?

- VOUS ETES FOU ! JAMAIS JE NE SORTIRAI AVEC CE GOSSE DE RICHE PRETENTIEUX QUI JOUE LES M'AS-TU-VU A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS ! EN PLUS IL EST L.A.I.D. !

- Bon , nous allons y aller . James, tu veux y aller en premier ?

- Oui , je veux bien …

Il attrapa une pincée de poudre de cheminette n sauta dans la cheminée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore et disparu après avoir lancé la poudre et crié « La Gazette du Sorcier ! »

- A ton tour , Lily !

- Euh , je … je ne sais pas vraiment comment utiliser ce moyen de transport , je viens d'une famille Moldue et euh …

- PAS DE PROBLEME ! On va y aller ensemble ! Tu vas voir c'est pas compliqué ! Tu vas te serrer contre moi et on va y aller ensemble .

Lily se serra contre Sammy et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cheminée qui , bizarrement ne les brûla pas .

Lily avait une étrange sensation en étant serrée contre Sammy . Elle était … bien …

Soudain elle se sentit bousculait dans tous les sens , affolée , elle passa ses bras autour du coup du journaliste pour ne pas tomber .

Soudain elle se stabilisa , elle était dans une nouvelle cheminée , toujours avec Sammy et les bras autour de son coup . Il la regardait intensément et elle rougit à vue d'œil avant de se détacher de lui .

Il lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer , mais Lily se mit à rougir de plus belle .

- Bon . Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre , tu es juste à côté de James et tes affaires ont été transportées dans ton « nid » .

- Merci.

- Tu peux faire une sieste si tu veux , les journalistes n'embauchent pas avant midi aujourd'hui . A tout à l'heure Lily !

- A tout à l'heure Sammy .

Lily rentra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit immense .

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas tomber amoureuse d'un journaliste qui avait peut être vingt ans de plus qu'elle !

Et pourtant …


End file.
